User blog:Michael20028/A Tale of a Traveller I
This story is a bit old, sorry for any grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language, and I'll try to keep the story without any grammatical mistakes. And now, the story begins. I was once surfing ROBLOX games, when I came across a game called Survival: Beginnings, I personally was interested by the title, and wanted to try it out. Before I had joined the game, I checked the description, and I knew it was another Survival Game of those games that I had tried (S; 303, S;323, S;Apocalyse...). I tried to search for more info on the internet for it, no results; actually this was because this game just came on ROBLOX games. It was on the first page at that time, so sooner or later; people will put some sort of guide on the internet for it. I clicked the play button and after 5 minutes of waiting, I was spawned on some huge island, this was some sort of S;303, the creator said it was inspired by Davidii in the description. When I zoomed out, I realized it nearly had the same maps, but with different shapes, and with no names, since the community didn't put any name for it, so did the creator. I started playing, exploring the island which I personally call Mainland, I was amazed by the reality of the game, the sand were glowing, the sky was blue, the buildings, all was realistic. While playing, I met some semi-experienced people which I asked to guide me through the game, and they agreed, they were so friendly. I later learned that this is an easy fun game. I started to socialize around, and time passed, and I had many friend in game, I had discovered many useful recipes and soon, I was a Soldier in a huge tribe, with friendly people which had Copper Tools, not that powerful, but huge numbers, which makes a perfect army, they lived on the island that I personally would like to call, Stone Island, it had Coal, Copper, Tin, Boulders and Stones, which is used to make Stone Buildings, which is really useful, I didn't actually have a Pickaxe to mine anything, I was nearly useless, not having a single tool in my toolset, I told my tribe I will be off to the nearest island to get some Wood, to see if I can make anything, after a long, hard journey, I was on the nearest island that had wood on it. It didn't have anyone settled on it, I started to get some tree trunks, and started to make wood segments, I soon discovered that I can build a small wooden hut with them... I built one and settled there, this was just temporary to get some wood, and get back to my tribe. I was soon skilled in making wooden objects, and got a real large amount of wood, the island also had some stones on the ground. I picked up some, and sharpened them to small stones. I made myself some rods to make hafts, willing that I will make stone tools. It worked, time passed and I got myself some stone objects, stone pickaxe, stone axe, and a stone knife. Time passed and I wanted to return back to my tribe, I made a raft, actually, this wasn't something simple as you might think, because I had to go further in this small island, to look for more wood, when I found wood, I began to work on my raft, and soon, I had one. I sailed again to Stone Island, this was even more hard than sailing to the small island which had wood, it was because I didn't know the way back, I really left my tribe for too long, I thought they have had made a civilization. But I was clearly wrong. When I came back, I saw all of the wooden things in the island, burning; all of the crops were burning. I saw some survivors from my tribe, hiding in a stone hut. The tribe leader, Leo, with two of his guards. I had a short conversation with him. Me: Hello, what happened in here? Leo: We were attacked by some people who had Tin Tools, we lost the battle, and they burnt everything in the island, we are hiding in this stone hut now. Me: Can I help you with anything, sir? Leo: We don't need anything; we can survive till the burning ends. I want you to get away before they catch you. Me: Aye sir. I ran away in fear to find that my raft was burning; I walked around the fire with nothing to do but watch the burning island. It was a very bad feeling seeing that the tribe which I lived with for over a month… is now doomed. I hoped that someone with any boat could come and rescue me. Someone named Cole came to rescue me, and he was a soloist, but he told me I can join him, when we came back to his base, I realized it was a good strong base. He was nothing more of a shipbuilder and like me, had no tools in his toolset. We became good friends, and we made a tribe, we made some Copper tools, and started to get more powerful as we build stone buildings, after some time on the island, I realized that this island was the same island I went to, to get wood. I was happy I returned here again. I wanted revenge from the people who burned the base of my very first tribe; I started to work hard, to get some Iron tools. And I and Cole sailed on to Stone Island to get some Iron and Coal, to make some Steel tools. We got ourselves some Steel Tools and I got Flint and Steel, we returned back to our base to make some siege towers, after some times, we realized we can store some siege towers in our backpacks, and then, burn it in the enemies' base. It was a real good idea, we started working more hard than ever to try and get the entire tier of Steel. After some days, we had all the Steel tier in our backpack, including Flint and Steel, I was ready to have my revenge from those who burned my very first tribe, we also had Four siege towers in each of our backpack, means overall, we had Eight siege towers in our backpacks. We started to search for the people to get our revenge, we were too slow, as we only had a Sailboat, we started to make Schooners, then we realized it was still very slow, we wanted to sail the entire map and the Schooners won't fit the minimum requirements, we soon discovered we can make Frigates, it took us nearly a month to make One frigate, then we sailed off, hoping that we will find those people, we was amazed by the size of the Frigate, and in the same time, it's speed was incredible. We started searching on Mainland, since it's the very first island a huge tribe will think of living on. We searched all of mainland; we didn't find the people, but instead, some peaceful tribes who lived in the edge of Mainland. Again, we sailed off searching for the people, we found them on a medium sized island, they covered 3/4 of it with Stone Walls, and we had enough room to sneak in. We parked out Frigate near the Stone Walls, and I don't think anyone had the time to zoom out to see what's happening. So we kept sneaking with no one seeing us. Cole placed two of his siege towers, and I burned them. We drove each one around the Village, since one siege tower is able to set a whole island on fire, only two of our siege towers were able to set doom to their entire island, the everyone was screaming, it was overall the biggest mess ever done in the server. People were able to see the fire when they were on the edge of the map. We started killing the people living there, one by one. And soon, everything was clear and we started to sail off to our base. Some people were coming from different islands to check and see what's going on and what's with all of this mess, Cole killed them all the people coming, and I burned their boats. The boats ranged from a normal raft, to a big frigate. We loved the parallax of the buildings on the island on fire, the boats burning in the sea and the people screaming without anyone to rescue them. While we were on our way back, we remembered the stone walls which were covering the islands; we wanted to do something about them. Cole remembered he traded some Schooners for some bombs, I was happy to hear this and I told him we could make more mess by placing the bombs near the stone walls. It worked and the stone walls were falling like rain from the sky. We were very happy we got our revenge and sailed to our base knowing that none will ever disturb us again. It wasn't over yet, we started to search for Mithril… the most powerful metal. We did find it, and made the entire Mithril tier, and if anyone had to disturb us… we were to kill them. And we lived happily ever after. End of the story. This story is real, I only added some things from my mind, but believe me or not, 3/4 of this story is real, and happened to me yesterday. This is only Part I of the story. More parts to come soon, when I remember what happened to me at that time back.. I made this story on Microsoft Word 2010, please consider any mistakes. Post your opinions below. Best regards, Michael20028 @RBLX, Impirus. Category:Blog posts